The Black Fox
by Fox1998
Summary: The black fox is a killer known through out the universes. To earth she is a killer and a teenager trying to live through highschool as a freak. Then Valese comes and turns her carefull life upside down. Now Fox has a job that she might not be able to complete. But her superiors have a hold on her. Will our Z fighter be able to break this hold or will Fox be the end of them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Black fox and the brown ape **

**The job and school**

**Chapter 1**

_I do not own dragonball at all. Fox: trust me she doesn't... she doesn't own anything. Me: I do too I own you! Fox: barley at that...any way read and review or else. Me: no threating them! Please read and review! Fox: enjoy my story!_

Fox sighed as she walked down the crowed street. "Looks like today is goanna be another tough one" she grumbled under her breath. She checked her cell phone for any messages and sighed nothing from her employer yet. She dialed silver's number and waited. "Hey boss how the job" silver's voice asked her happy as usual. "He hasn't called me or texted me yet are you sure it was today?" Fox snapped annoyance sinking into her voice. Silver laughed nervously when his boss was mad everyone suffered. "Yeah just be patient and calm down." Fox growled at him "how can I calm down when I am back here?"

Satan city the largest city Fox had ever been sent to. Well Paris was big to but a lot of tourist made things easier. The size wasn't the problem it was the fact that Satan city was her home town. It was too close for comfort for her. She went to school here and lived here. This guy was lucky the price was just right. 30 million for one hit ha money would be nice for a while. At least to pay for rent and school, the best school in the city was expensive and everybody there was stuck up. Fox sighed as she checked her phone this time for the time. She growled and hopped on her motorcycle black with red flames.

Fox walked up the school steps and groaned another day at this place. She looked up headed giggling girls and dumb boys. High school. She made it too her locker and got out her books. When someone slammed her into it "Watch out Kit" the girl shouted. Fox glared as she went to pick up her books and was surprised to see someone already doing it. "Hiya" she said happily. Fox looked at her dumbfounded. "I am Valese and I am new here" she had soft brown hair and a cute face. Valese stared at the girl who was staring at her. "Um your names Kit right?" Fox snatched her book away from her and stuffed it into her bag. "Yeah and thanks" Fox slammed her locker closed.

Valese watched as Kit stormed off. "Hey wait up" she ran after the girl. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" Valese smacked her forehead. "I am such an idiot." Fox looked at her and laughed. "No it's fine it's just the people who call me Kit are making fun of me." She add the last part with a glared at two jocks who were laughing at her. Valese looked relieved to see Kit wasn't mad at her "well what's your name then?" Kit looked at her like she was wondering if she should tell her. "Kitsune" she told Valese as she began to walk away. "Like as a Fox" Valese asked "cool!" Kit gave her a small smile but was clearly trying to shake the girl. "Listen you better go to class teachers hate it when you're late." Valese look sad now. "I'm I annoying you oh I told my mom I couldn't do the public school thing." Kit stared at the almost crying girl. "No it's just…." Valese looked at her with big teary eyes.

Fox sighed "There is a rich guy and his friends coming here today and everybody is in a rush to try and make themselves look nice." Valese giggled. Kit took a look at her class sheet. "Look you have math first that's right down the hall. Mr. Ortiz he is cool but pay attention in class he hates slackers also he has a temper." Valese nodded and Fox wondered if she was really getting all this. The light was one bit nobody was home. "Wait where is you first class" Valese called to the walking away girl. Fox sighed inwardly. "Down this hall at the end" "Can I walk with you to the next one after this?" Fox rolled her eyes and nodded gruffly. Valese skipped to class unable to wait to tell Goten and Trunks about the nice girl here.


	2. Chapter 2

**The black fox**

**Chapter two**

**The new guy**

_Two in one day yeah props for me! Kit: Hurry up I want three in a day you slacker! Me: talk about motivation. Kit: she doesn't own anything but me and the jerks in end of this stroy. Why did you make my life so sucky? Me: good for you bulids you up. Following secene is black out. Kit: okay reveiw unless you want me to do my job on you crazy people. She is new to the site so be nice or else. _

* * *

History dragged on since they had a test today but Kit knew everything and was one of the first people to turn it in. Mr. Lake didn't care what you did after that juts as long as you kept quiet. Kit looked at her phone still nothing but a text from her mom saying she forgot her lunch money. Kit growled and rolled her eyes as her head hit the desk. Her mom worked over time and still didn't realize what Kit did with her free time or what her job was. Kit smiled as she thought of her nest egg 60 million in all enough to keep her happy for years to come if her greedy uncle didn't steal it all.

Her uncle was the one who got her into this type of work at only 14 years young, taken away for a summer. Left as a young pure girl came back as a girl much smarter about the world around her and the worlds out there. She had been doing her job ever since become the best of the best here and out there. She had climbed up higher than most people did in their life time. Kit smiled the Fox how she loved her. Fox was daring and cruel if needed. Fox was the name the employers knew they didn't know Kit and Fox didn't ask for their real names just money in the bank or hand.

"Alright people all the test are up" Mr. Lake said. Her classmates began to talk about the new kids. "I heard one of them is capsule corporation heir" a girl said. "Trunks briefs" another sighed in fantasy land. "He is so hot and he soo…" "Rich" another finished for her. "I heard he likes girls with long hair so I grew mine out" Rachel said swishing her long pink hair back. Kit rolled her eyes. "What about you Kit huh?" Rachel called to her a cruel smile on her lips. Kit frowned at her and looked down at her desk. Rachel got up short skirt showing to much leg and red sleeve less shirt showing to much boob. Dress code yeah right Rachel's dad owned a huge chunk of land and guess what the school was built on? He owned the school and so his daughter was the princess of it. Some kingdom. "I guess you're not even going to try right" Rachel hissed in Kit's ear. "Good cause why would any boy go for a freak like you."

"Rachel leave her alone she knows her place" another familiar voice said. Kit looked at her ex-best friend. Katie long blonde hair and one of Rachel's in crew didn't always be like that. Katie was Kit's best friend and so where a lot of people they had a group forever. Now in their senior year they had spilt. Katie had gotten into a row with Kit. She knew Kit was hiding something and would not let it go. Soon the others saw and dumbed Kit when she needed them the most. She stopped talking to them soon after that. She had no friends now and liked it that way. This Valese chick needed to be snapped in the butt and soon. "Kay" Rachel bounced over to the others as the bell rang.

Kit gathered her stuff always the last one out and left the room. People where talking about the new kid and how cool he and his friend where. Kit was almost out the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder "Hey you promised to wait up." It was Valese smiling dumbly. "Oh yeah sorry" Kit said coldly. Valese didn't take the hint. "How was class you were right everyone is buzzed about the new kids. Oh well made my day easier." She blabbered on all the way to their class. Lucky Kit she shared a class with her. Latin 2 with Mr. Voo. "Well class we have a new student" he said once the tardy bell had rung. Everyone craned a look. Kit stuck to doodling. "Hiya I am Valese nice to meet you." Every sat back disappointed.

"There is an open seat by Kit" Mr. Voo shoed her into the seat. "Kit can catch you up seeing how you got here in the second half." Kit grimaced. "Lucky me that I have you" Valese said as she turned around to face Kit. "Yeah luck" Kit said sarcastically. The sarcasm was lost on Valese. Kit sighed and brought out her note book. She told Valese what was going on when a sheet of paper slipped out. It was filled with names and places. Valese looked at it. Kt snatched it back a glare on her face. That paper was her record keeper (silver kept the official one but he work for her uncle. She made sure to also right down the names and how much she should have got to what she got.) "What was that" Valese asked. "Work for another class now pay attention to the teacher!"

The rest of the class went without a hitch. Valese was a good note taker which was good for Kit seeing how she fell asleep again the last job had drained her off all her energy that she was still getting it back. She hated it when they fought back. It made things harder on her. The bell rang waking her out of her becoming nightmare. Kit packed up and blinked when Valese stood waiting for her by the door. "You didn't have to wait." Valese smiled "I know I wanted to that's what you do for a friend." Kit frowned she had to end this soon she didn't need another enemy she had to many. "Listen I won't see you again because we have class on the other side of the school so bye" Kit left the bewilder girl. "Wait please" Valese called after her running after her. Why did she slow down? Why did she wait for this girl? "Listen I'll meet you here for lunch okay?" Kit shrugged "I don't know I don't have any…" "Perfect I'll give you some my treat and you can copy the notes from Latin." Kit nodded, she needed food and notes. "See you at lunch.

Time passed slowly for Kit still no word for her employer. One text from her uncle "is the job done yet?" He wanted to know when he had to take the money out. Kit texted back "No he hasn't given me the who yet." Her uncle stayed quiet for once. Greedy bastard. He only wanted the money didn't care a hoot about her otherwise. Then again neither did the family she said was her family. The lunch bell rang and Kit filled out with the other students. She stood waiting near the back entrance were a huge oak stood. Kit had told Valese to meet her here. Kit looked at her phone and tapped her foot impatient.

"Yo freak" a guy said throwing a sandwich at her. It hit Kit straight on her face manausie got onto it. Kit said nothing but wiped it off of her. Another sandwich "Go away please I am trying to enjoy my time here." Another thing hit her this time it was mud and it got all over her shirt. Kit spun around and glared at them. It was two jocks. One is Rachel's boyfriend Jack and his friend Jock, two idiots. "Listen shove off you jerk" she snarled. Jack frowned at her and walked up to her. He slammed his hand on her shoulder making her stumble backwards. "Make me freak" he growled. Kit glared at him oh how she hated boys. They were just dumb! "I eat here, what happened Rachel dump you for the new guy?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Jack's face turned as red as a bright red balloon swelled up like one too. "Listen you bitch you don't know anything about that" Jack snarled as he grabbed her by her collar and slammed her into the tree trunk. "I'm sorry just put me down" Kit sniveled but her eyes glared at him and his friend. Jock punched her in the stomach. Kit pretended to gasp in pain. Jack smirked as he let her go and slammed his fist into her face. The blow caught Kit by surprised and she fell to the ground. "That will teach you you little shit!" Jock snarled as he kicked her in her stomach.

"Leave her alone" an annoying girl's voice said. Kit looked up and cursed mentally. It was Valese and she looked ticked. "What did you say" Jack asked her. "You heard me leave her alone" Valese snapped, kit was surprised by the fire in her voice. Jock step towards Valese and let a fist fly. "Valese" Kit yelled as she sprang to her feet. Another person was already there stopping the fist with his hand. "You shouldn't hit girls" the voice said, it was hiding its anger. "Goten you came" Valese said to the boy with messy black hair and a lose t-shirt. Goten frowned at Jock who was trying to get out of his hold. "Stay out of this" he growled. Goten's frowns deepened. "You shouldn't beat up weaker then you" another fist slammed into Jock's face. He dropped to the ground knocked out. "Goten my hero" Valese giggled as she hugged him. Goten blushed at her.

"Why you" Jack seethed at him with rage in his eyes. "Hey Goten having trouble" another voice said. Kit spun around and was slammed into the tree by Jack. "You bitch you called them here didn't you" he hissed at her. His spit getting on her face. "No I didn't please" she begged, fake fear in her eyes. "Leave her alone" Valese snapped. Kit braced herself as Jack's fist drew back. But the blow never came. She opened her eyes. A person was holding Jack's arm back. "Let the girl go now or Valese will cry and no one likes that" this voice didn't belong to Goten but a new guy. "Why you little freak" Jack yelled as he spun around to punch the guy. The guy was ready for him though a fist connected with Jack's face knocking him into a wall. Kit looked at her "savior". Trunks brief the new guy. This day was going to suck ever worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Fox**

**Chapter 3 **

**The stolen bike and the new kid**

_Me: hiya chapter 3 is up and 4 is on its way. Fox: shut up I am sleeping! Valese: Yeah a fanfiction with me in it! Fox: why did you make her my friend she is so annoying! Me:...anyway read and reveiw and I do not own dragon ball just my Ocs_

* * *

Trunks brief the guy the whole school was buzzing about had just saved her from Jack. "Trunks you made it" Goten laughed. "I thought you were never going to get away from those girls." Trunks frowned at him. "Kit are you okay" Valese asked running up to her. "I'm fine but you won't be" Kit snarled at her. Valese shrank back as Kit stood up fire around her. "Why didn't you tell me you knew them and that they would be here?" Valese looked at her with huge teary eyes. "I didn't think it would matter and I was scared you only want to be my friend to get to them." Kit cooled down from boiling to simmering. "Listen as you can see I am here" Kit pointed to the dirt under her foot "and they are way up there somewhere" pointing to the clouds. Valese frowned "so you're cool and the only person who has been nice to me all day." Kit stood there flabbergasted. Her nice as if! Her cool well maybe like ice all over her heart! Kit chuckled darkly.

"I wanted them to meet you since you didn't seem to care about Trunks being rich." Kit frowned cursed her non-caring. There was a rumble from Kit who blushed and cursed her stomach. "That settles it we'll go get food" Goten said picking up her bag. "Hey my bag" Kit snapped as Valese began to drag her away from the tree. "Don't I get a say in this?" "No" Trunks said. Valese agreed with him. Kit sighed "as long as no one sees us." They left out the back entrance Trunks calling for a cab. "You call this a cab" Kit gasped as a limo drove up. "Yeah now get in we are pressed for time" Trunks snapped at her. Kit checked around okay no one but the addicts. She got in and stared at the luxgery of this simple car. A TV built over head showing the news. Places for drinks and snacks. "Pretty cool right" Valese asked her. She was sitting next to Goten and the window. Goten being by the window and his girlfriend. Kit was between Valese and Trunks. "So what are you hungry for" he asked her. Kit shrugged; during lunch when she didn't have money she would check on her bike and stuff. "Can I check on my bike" she asked them. Trunks nodded (Goten and Valese to busy tickling the other to notice.)

"Give the driver the address and enjoy the ride." Kit told the driver her address which was only a few blocks from school. The driver gave her a weird look like why was her bicycle all the way over there? He told them to buckle their seatbelts which no one did and drove off. Trunks poured himself a drink of soda and Kit one to. He held it out to her. "Don't worry if you spill it the carpet will just absorb it" she took it and took a sip. "Cherry coke my favorite" she said happily. Trunks looked surprised "really its mine too." "No way and they never have it in restaurants it's so not fair" Trunks gave her a small smile and gazed at her with deep blue eyes. Kit felt her face warm up and shook her head breaking eye contact. "Well if you ever come over to my house I'll make sure we stock up on cherry coke."

"We are here" the driver said disgust in his voice. Valese looked outside the window. They were in the Frenchtown of the city. Rundown buildings' and thefts going on everywhere you looked. "This can't be where your bike is" Goten shook his head. "Park here please I'll go around there and check" Kit said un-buckling and hopping out as soon as the car was park. "Wait do you want us to come with you" Trunks asked. "No I'll be fine I walk through here every day" Kit closed the door behind her and went into the back alley alone. Trunks watched her go wondering just who was this soft spoken girl. "So how do you like her" Goten asked raising his eyebrow. Trunks glared at him "she is okay nice enough but very soft spoken." Goten nodded "huh huh and the cherry coke incident where you couldn't peel your eyes away from her." Trunks frown deepened "I just found it weird not many people like cherry coke that's all." "Huh and wanting her to come over." Trunks felt his anger rise at his friend asking to many questions.

He was about to tell Goten off when there came a scream from the direction Kit had disappeared. Trunks raced out of the car, the driver and Goten calling after him. He came across Kit was standing and screaming in rage. "My bike" she hissed. "Kit are you okay" he asked. She whirled on him like a typhoon. "No some low crawling rat stole my bike and things" she yelled rage in her eyes. Trunks looked around. It was the back alley way of some builds. Doors stood out so did a dumpster that had been moved. Also he could see fresh tire tracks leading away from here. "You just lost you bike that's why you screamed" Trunks hissed at her trying to calm down. "Yes how dare somebody steal it" she snapped kicking a trashcan over. "You stupid girl I thought someone had attacked you" Trunks flared up. Kit looked at him like he was an idiot. "No why would somebody do that **my bike was stolen!**" she yelled the last part at the top of her lungs. "Why the hell did you park a bike here in this section of town?" Trunks shouted back at her.

Goten and Valese were watching the shouting match. "It's a custom made top of the line model of capsule corporation do you know how much attention that would give me" she snapped back eyes shooting daggers at him. "Attention from a bicycle" Trunks snapped. "It's a motor bike dumbbell" Kit snarled at him "that cost me a foot and an arm. Capsule corps is expensive!" Trunks felt his pride wince at hearing a bad remark about his family's' company. "It is not" he growled low and deadly. Kit huffed at him then realization dawned on her. Everything was in that bike. Everything about her and her job. Kit began to breathe rapidly in and out almost having a full blown panic attack. Trunks felt some of his rage go down seeing the girl in so much distress. He swallowed the last part of it and walked over to her. "Look we'll help you find it okay." Kit looked at him not trusting him. "Come on what does it look like that."

"It's a black model with red flames. The newest fastest one." Trunks nodded remembering his mother and grandfather making it. "With systems for holding guns" he asked. "That's my baby" she squealed happily the gazed at him. Trunks blinked confused as to why a soft spoken girl needs guns on her bike. "I can see why you need them if you go through this part of town everyday" Valese said walking up to them seeing how it was safe too. "Exactly" Kit said. "Thanks for the perfect excuses find a hole in that purple head." "It was a tricky model to make and an easier one to find" Trunks said as he began to explain to Goten and Valese about the bikes looks.

"Open this door I know you're in their" Kit's yell came from deeper in the alley way. Trunks faced her. She was hammering on a door that was shaking under her fist. "Open up you snake I want my bike" she hissed. The remained closed smart person trunks thought she was mad enough to kill someone. "I am going to count to three and it's not open by then I am kicking it down" Kit shouted. "One, two" her foot slammed on the door at two breaking it in half and letting her in. Trunks and the others blinked at the girl who somehow had managed to kick down a reinforced door. They ran over as Kit walked into the apartment or house and brought out a man. He had beady eyes and greasy black hair. Also he had a rat like face. So they weren't surprised to hear. "Tto where is my bike you slimy two face snake." Kit hissed at the man. "Kitsune nice to see you again after so long" he said as Kit set him down. His was in a corner and Kit was blocking his way out. "Nice to see you too now where is it" Kit snarled. Tto laughed nervously "that's a nice joke someone steal your bike who'd have a death wish." He spotted the others "what she saying that when the air is too thick hey."

"Tto take a closer look at them" she hissed taking out a short silver stick that extend into a silver staff. Tto looked at the two boys and girl and began to shake. "What you doing with high class's people going white now. You know once you go black you'll….." He was hit on the side of the head with the staff. "You are ignoring my question there for ignoring me which is very rude and you know how I hate rude men" Kit snarled low and deadly. Tto began to shake again "they stole it the rock boys they wanted to teach you a lesson for messing with them last time." Kat raised the staff above his heart. "They took it to the scrap yard." The staff's end morphed into a point like an arrow head. "I told them where to find it and when they could get it. They were goanna kill me!" The staff was lowered and Kit left fire in her eyes. "Kit there's too many of them this time you'll die" Tto called after her. "I am getting my stuff back today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Fox**

**Chapter two**

**The Rock boys and Kit's power**

_Me: A special shout out to LycosTamer and The night of the wolf. Thanks for reveiwing! Kit: Yeah Lycos you sound like my kind of person. Wolf thanks for loving it! Me: sigh I do not own dragon ball Z. Kit: Just me and the Ocs. Also there is a part here that she wanted me to warn you about. So if your a baby and don't like blood...why are you watching dragon ball anyway...yeah there is blood so...cough whimp cough._

* * *

Goten watched as Kit cleaned her stick off in the car that Trunks had rented. "So you're known in that part of town pretty well" Valese said from the backseat. "I don't want to talk about it" Kit said coldly. "How about answering question who are the Rock Boys and why do that have a beef with you" Trunks hissed keeping his eyes on the road. Kit sighed; they were helping her even if she didn't want them to, so they could know that she suposed. "They run a drug operation and their old boss….got on my nerves so I handed him" she said eyes dark and hiding secrets. In real life the Black Fox took care of him for another gang. The price was lousy but money was money. "What sort of dark secrets does she have" Trunks wondered as he turned into the scrap yard.

It will over flowing with piles of junk all metal and a huge machine stood in the middle of it. It was a conveyer belt leading to two snapping jaws that snapped the chunks of larger metal into fine dust. On top of it all was a box where the controller sat down. Kit had a feeling the Rock Boys were waiting there for her with her bike. "Valese you go tell the police what's going on okay" Goten said as he put Valese in the driver's seat. "Kiss for good luck" she whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips. Kit pretended to barf behind their backs. Trunks rolled his eyes at her childness but chuckled. Goten smiled as Valese drove off, glad knowing she would be out of harm's way. "They're up there" Kit said pointing at the box. The boys nodded feeling their chi's. "Should we go up there or surprise them" she asked. "Walk up" trunks said walking over to the elevator. Kit and Goten shared a glance but followed him. Once they were all in Trunks press the up button. Kit readies her staff. The elevator dinged and they walked out. "Odd no one's here" Goten said. "Look out" Kit yelled as a baseball bat slammed down on Goten's head. Another man from the shadows slammed a metal pipe into Trunks's cranium. The two boys were passed out, groaning so Kit knew they were alive. She backed up; staff ready to defend her when someone pressed a piece of cloth to her face. Kit felt her senses grow dark as she two passed on the floor.

Trunks moaned in pain as he woke up. He felt like he had a naught the size of a bowling ball on his head. He tried to move but found himself bound to the others by thick metal cables. "Well your awake goo I wanted to show you this" a man with a cigarette in his mouth hissed at him. Trunks frowned at the man. He remembered what happened, his highly trained sense telling him a hit was coming but hadn't had the time to move out of the way. He always had hated cheap shots. It meant the fighter was cheap and this guy the new boss was as cheap as you could find. "Ugh" Goten groaned as he woke up. "My head what happened." "We got hit" Trunks said matter of fact. "That's what happens when you use the front door" Kit coughed. Trunks said nothing but glared at the cheap man. "Ah our honored guest is awake" he moved closer to them. He roughly grabbed Kit by her chin and forced her to look at him. Rage built up in Trunks telling him to punch the man's lights out for touch Kit like that. He shook his head this wasn't the time for thoughts like that (why was he thinking like that anyway?)

"Show her it" he growled his disgusting breath causing Kit to cough again. Two other men the ones that had hit Trunks and Goten over the head took off a tarp showing Kit's bike. "My bike" Kit said relieved to see it was alright. "Let them go Ock you have me." Ock glared at her. "Why would I do that? When I have capsule corp heir in my grasp!" He let out a dark laughed that Kit responded with a hiss of rage. "Why can't I break free" Goten snarled as he struggled in his bonds. "They are made from a special metal that drains chi from a person's body very handy for situation dealing with Kit." Ock said sitting down across from them. "Boys get Kit out but make sure she can't move." 8 men held them down as they got Kit out and made sure she was bound up. Kit struggled and hissed at the men (she even sank her teeth into one.) He punched slammed her onto the floor. Kit hissed again feeling blood well up on her head. "Kit" Goten yelled. Trunks glared at Ock fire in his blue eyes turning them into ice. "Place her and her persouis bike on the belt" Ock snapped. The men placed Kit next to her bike on the belt and fired it up.

Kit struggled in her bond but to no advial. "Damit Ock" she snarled. Goten and Trunks were trying to break free as well. "Goten stop stop this isn't working" Trunks hissed in a whisper. "Then what will" Goten snapped back also speaking softly. "See if you can get one of your fingers to power up then see it you can cut through mine." Goten did as he said trying to feel the chi in his body. "I can't Trunks" he hissed. "Try again and I'll try to hurry she doesn't have much time!"

Kit looked at the quickly coming closer to her chomper. She struggled to her bike. "If I can only cut these bonds I can't work without my arms." Then something heavy slammed into her head blood began to leak out of the wound. "No moving Kit" Ock snarled. Kit let out a small whimper of pain at the metal stuck in her head. Glad for once she wasn't human. "It stuck in her head there is no way she is alive" a man in the box laughed out loud. The two half breeds looked at him. "Goten got it" Trunks hissed as he cut his friend free. Goten returned the favor. "You get Kit I'll get these guys" Goten said as he slammed into Ock knocking him out onto the belt. Trunks flew out the window. He looked at Kit and winced in pain. There was no way she was still alive a metal pipe sticking out of the back of her head. "Oh my head" he looked down as her hand reached up to touch the pipe and wince. Trunks landed next to her. "Kit…how are you…" he asked but never got to finish. "Trunks pull the pipe out of my head" she snapped. "What why it will kill you" he snapped back at her. "I have to get you to the hosptail." "No…please just trust me." Trunks didn't know if it was her tone or the way she was acting like this had happen before. He grabbed the pipe and pulled it out. For a second her was sure he had killed her she was bleeding freely now and had turned very pale. She looked to have stopped breathing as well. Then the wound began to heal itself and soon there was nothing to be seen of the wound even the hair had grown back. She pulled herself up and looked ahead. Trunks shivered not from fear but he had seen that look of blood lust in his father's eyes.

"Ha-ha I will win" Ock said as he lunged forward and tackled Kit. Trunks watched as they fell into the chomper. Trunks stared in disbelief as Goten now just shut off the machine. Blood was dripping down from it. Trunks stood in front of the machine. He glared at it a Goten landed next to him. "Where is" he asked. "Dead... Ock and she went into the machine just before you shut it off." Trunks said coldly. Goten looked at the blood that was leaking from it and then at the motorbike behind them. "What's the point of saving the bike then" he yelled as he blasted the bike to dust. Trunks heard the sirens of cop cars coming this way. "Come on we want to be out of here before they reach here" They were about to leave when the chompers jaws were focused open. Trunks and Goten stared in disbelief as Kit opened the chomper and walked out. Her body was horribly mangled and she seemed more dead than alive. They watched as her body fixed itself. Bones mending and moving back into place. Skin healing up and spine fixing itself, Kit shook her head as her neck fixed itself. "Augh great now I am goanna have to explain why this is broken and why I am up here" she said out loud as she too heard the sirens. "Kit" Trunks said dropping down in front of her. "Oh your still here" she said worriedly. "I thought he was gone great he probably saw that…" "You alive" Goten said hugging her. Kit nearly fell down off of the belt. "Goten I am fine see" Kit twirled for him. "But the blood and the chomper" he gasped. "You can regenerate at an amazing rate" Trunks said his scientist blood in him interested.

"Where is my bike I thought it still be here" Kit said looking around for it. "Um well" Goten said backing up. Kit turned towards him not liking his I-am-so sorry-don't-kill-me-tone. "Where is my bike" she asked still smiling a creepy smile like a killer right before a kill. Goten gulped for air and looked at Trunks for help. "He blew it to dust because he was angry that you had gotten killed just to save a hunk of junk" Trunks said simply. Kit grabbed them by their collars and began to shake them. "YOU **destroyed** MY BABY YOU ANIMAL!... What do you mean hunk of junk that was your latest model" she hissed at Trunks eyes on fire…oh if only looks could kill. Trunks nodded nervously, "but there is a better model that I have made that hasn't hit the lines yet and I bet I can custom make that for you to." She stopped shaking them. "You swear by it?" Trunks nodded. "Hey look this wasn't destroyed by my blast weird." Goten said as he picked up a leather jacket. Kit grabbed that from him and slung it over her arm. "That's mine" she hissed. "Okay see you later" Goten said as he and Trunks were about to fly off not wanting to get caught by the police. "Wait" Kit called after them. Trunks turned around. "Can you take me with you I don't want the police to catch me here" she put her hands on her hips "also my ride was destroyed." Trunks flew back and held out his hand. Kit took it and Trunks pulled her closer to him. "Hold on tight and don't let go." He whispered to her. Kit clung on as they flew towards capsule corps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Fox**

**Chapter 5**

**Genetic experiment and saiyans**

_Me: Whooa chappy 5 is up! Kit: grumble grumble stupid Vegeta... Me: ingore her its this chapter there there I'm sure you two will get along one day. Kit: No way I am I ever liking him! Me: But you two are like twins! Vegeta and Kit: WHAT DID YOU SAY! Me: Uh-oh I better leave before I get killed. Kit: I have only had two gret reveiwers from the thrity people. Do you want to die! Me: Kit don't threaten them! Kit hiss. Me: Okay please read and reveiw and I do not own dragon ball. Kit: GT SUCKS!_

* * *

Kit sighed in awe at the clouds below and above her. "This is amazing like flying in a plane but some much freer" she whispered afraid to break the peacefulness of the sky. Trunks smirked at her. "Yeah it's great" Goten spoke up "it seems like you can fly too if you had a teacher." Kit's eyes lit up in happiness. "Really you think so?" She almost let go of Trunks axtions to hear the answer. Trunks tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling. "Yeah you are really strong and you can heal so fast" Goten said still amazed. Trunks watched as the wall went back up. "Oh yeah" she said once more on guard. "When will she let it down for good" he wondered. "Oh yeah here's your staff that they took from you" he pulled out her silver staff and handed it to her. "You could lift this" she asked as soon as it was in her hand. "Yeah no problem why" Goten asked. "No reason" Kit lied "this staff weighs too much for a normal person to pick it up. They must be half breeds but of what?" "There it is" Trunks called out looking down. Kit looked down at the larger building with grounds around it. "This is where you live" she asked amazed, it was so big. "No that's the factory and the main building is over there" he pointed father east to a more professional one. "I live farther down" Trunks said as they flew farther west to a simple yet lavish building.

As they got close to ground Kit jumped down and landed easily. Trunks and Goten landed soon after that. Kit was taking everything in. Eyes the size of tea cups. Trunks laughed as he opened the door. "You keep it unlocked" she asked as she stepped inside. "Yeah no one really steals from us without us knowing it" he laughed. Goten smiled knowingly behind her. Who in their right mind would steal from Vegeta? Kit was looking around the homely house. "Like it? Grandfather says that even if you have money not to flaunt it." Trunks said. Kit was walking around. She stopped at the mantel seeing pictures of Trunks as a baby and a kid. Goten showed up too along with others, some more than others. One picture showed Trunks's sister who had shocking blue hair. "His sister Bulla, she so cute at this age but a priss like her mother" Goten said smiling at her. Kit looked at him as Trunks hit the back of his head. "Need anything" he asked her. Kit said nothing looking at a picture of Trunks's mother holding him as a baby. "Kit hello" Goten said waving his had in front of her face. "Helloo earth to Kitsune" Goten called. Kit looked at him "where you talking to me?" "Yeah Trunks asked if you wanted anything?" Kit looked at Trunks directly and smiled at him. Trunks felt his insides turn to mush upon seeing that smile. "Cherry coke" she laughed.

The three of them were looking through old photo albums Trunks's grandmother kept. Kit had wanted to see everything. Start to right here right now. They had gone through around ten and three litters of cherry coke when Kit jumped up feeling a masses amount of chi coming this way. "Kit you okay" Goten asked. Trunks watched her. Eyes looking around back curled up like a cat about to pounce. Hand ready to go for her staff at a moment's notice. Already in flight or fight mode. Trunks guessed fight was her she didn't look like the person to flee when things got tough. "Something is coming no…there are two of them…." Kit hissed under her breath as she extends her staff. "Trunks and Goten won't be able to save me for this i think I can fight them without help but I might…." She trailed off. "Good their home" Trunks said as the door opened. "My dad is here too" Goten said stuffing his face with a sandwich. "I am telling you Goku you can't stuff your face like that" a female's voice said. Kit backed up trying to find the door out of this room the find the way out of this house and get out of here. "Kit don't hid back there come on I want you to meet them" Goten said pulling her away from the corner. The woman scolding the man stepped into view. Kit wanted to crawl away and die. The chi hidden away in the man's Goku's body was immense!

"Oh Goten honey you're here too" the women said. "Hiya mom I want you to meet someone. She is really neat!" Goten looked and couldn't find Kit. "Behind you honey is that her" Chi-chi asked her son. Goten reached back and pulled Kit out. Kit struggled to stay away from the man with paryzling energy. "This is Kit and she goes to our new school" Goten explained. "Vegeta come on stop dragging your feet" Bulma shouted at her husband. "Bulla get in here!" Kit backed up even more staff raised in front of her as Bulma and Bulla stepped in. "Trunks who is that your girlfriend" Bulla sang at her brother. "No her name is Kit and…" he turned to look at her. Eyes wide with fear trying to find a way out. Vegeta stepped in to the room. Kit gasped and began to have a panic attack. "Hey are you alright?" Bulla asked. "I didn't mean to freak you out." "Oh poor dear she looks scared half to death" Chi-chi said panting her back. "Hey it's okay" Goku said up in her face. Kit jumped back and slammed her staff into his face. Kit stepped back away from the saiyan families until her back hit a wall. "This is impossible" she gasped to herself. "Sayians alive! Uncle told me the last was killed standing up to freiza. Of all the saiyans why did he have to still alive? Here of all planets." Trunks looked at Goku then at the terrified Kit. "Goku can you back off please" His mother was the first one to say anything.

Goku looked confused but back off. Kit relaxed somewhat her staff still in front of her. But the absolute terror was gone. "Goku step back again this time go outside completely" Goku did what Bulma asked. Kit now was staring at Vegeta. Bulma had to give the girl point she prized herself on being able to read people but Kit as Trunks called her was harder to read like Vegeta. Her eyes were indeed going everywhere but landed on Vegeta ever so slightly. Bulma could see her breathing hitch when she stopped on him for those seconds. Her hands gripped the staff tighter. Kit knew who Vegeta was and what Goku was, she could even sense their power even if their levels told her differently. "You know what they are don't you" Bulma asked her "Goku you can come back in." Kit looked at Bulma fear in her eyes but there were spinning with questions.

"Answer her" Vegeta snapped. "Dad she is scared stiff as it is don't make it worse" Bulla hissed at her father. Kit however gave a slight nodded. "They won't hurt you, you have my word" Bulma said, Kit looked at her like she was crazy. "But they are saiyans" she spoke with a calm voice. Bulma nodded good she could speak even if she was frozen with fear. "Yes and you know about saiyans how?" "Uncle ….uncle...un...cle…." she was gasping for breath now. Chi-chi was the fastest handing Kit a paper bag and telling her to breath in slow and easy. Kit could speak again after some time. "Uncle said the last of the saiyans died against frezia" she said. Bulma nodded "no Goku defeated frezia." Kit nodded still saiyans on earth not killing everything in sight. Bulma could still sense something was wrong she still feared Vegeta and Goku, Vegeta in particular but why? Vegeta titled his head at the young terrified girl; she was bugging him like he had seen her somewhere before….. "You know about saiyans are you an alien" Bulla asked. Too much for Kit she glared at Bulla and hissed like a cat against the wall. Vegeta glared at her and Kit shrank back golden eyes glaring at him and Goku. "I think she is surprised by the fact that they aren't killing everything in sight" Chi-chi said. "I mean Vegeta was a killer and said saiyans had been so that it." She slammed her fist into her hand. Kit flicked her eyes to Chi-chi before gazing no blinking at the full blooded saiyans.

"That is a hard one to explain" Bulma said thinking, Goten and Trunks had the answer though already. Goten stood by Goku and nodded. Trunks stood by his father and shrugged. Kit's head spun from one to another. Saiyan mated? With Humans? They were half saiyan. Kit sighed defeated she wanted that bike and if they were going to be here so be it. Vegeta looked at the girl whose fire was back in her strange yellow eyes. He smirked and took a step towards her. Kit took a step to the right. Another step, another one to the right. Kit kept the same distance in between them.

"Genetic experiment I never knew they completed them" he said. Everyone looked at him. Kit hissed at him but shrank back under his glare. "What did you say" Bulma asked him. "She is a genetic experiment, I never knew one was completed though." "Again what" Goten asked. Vegeta sighed annoyed. "She was created in a lab by frezia scientist she was made to be the ultimate fighter. Unable to die with incredible regeneration ability's and able to flex power level to match the opponents' she probably has been told of saiyans fighting powers and there abiltly to grow stronger during the full moon she is trying to figure out how much power she would need to defeat us and live." "A genetic experiment as in she….." Bulma asked. "She was created to be a killing machine unsocial and cold as ice" Vegeta said glaring down the girl. "Her creator must have finished her after frezia death and brought her to earth to one day face us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Fox **

**Chapter 6**

**Fox fire 19987**

_Kit: Hey I don't see any new reviews people and HELLLLOOOOOO FOX1998! Me: Huh I wasn't paying attention to your rant. Kit: Why you! Me: I don't own dragon ball. Also please review so that Kit doesn't kill me._

* * *

Kit felt hot raw anger race through her veins. She hated the stuck up saiyan prince, who cares if he was stronger than her, he would tire she would not, never run out of energy….a killing machine, cold as ice, unsocial. Kit shook her head. Yes, this was all true but she cared about her human family kept them safe from harm and knowledge. "You are wrong" she hissed at him tears running down her face. "I am not that experiment! I am a living thing!" Vegeta smirked "and we are not the same as we used to be." Kit looked up at the dark man. "Your name" he asked her. "Kitsune genetic experiment 19987" she said simply rubbing the tears away. "A name you like to be a called" he snapped as his family blinked confused. Since when did Vegeta get along with anybody? "Kit sir" Kit snapped, fire back in her eyes. Vegeta shrugged "just stay out of my way Kit." He left to go train and leave his family and friends wondering if that really was Vegeta. "Let's see if they can melt the ice around your heart" Vegeta thought as he went to train.

"So that's why you could heal like that" Goten asked her. Kit shrugged as she watched Vegeta go into the gravity chamber and it began to hum. "The gravity room it can increase the gravity in there, he goes there every day" Bulla explained to her. Kit nodded, she still hated the stuck up saiyan…but he was okay still hated him just somewhat less. "So how does your body heal itself" Bulma asked again, the scientist in her intrigued by the girl. Kit held her staff above her right shoe. "Hey guys guess what…" Valese said coming into the room. The staff's end changed into a point like a spear. "Oh you guys already know. Hiya kit….." Valese said as Kit slammed the point into her foot. "What the" Valese yelled. Blood spurted from the wound onto the white carpet. "Are you cocoa for cocoa puffs or something?" Valese asked running and looking at the wound. "Valese I am fine" Kit snapped as Valese looked at the wound. The hole through the shoe was there and so was the blood but the wound was gone. "I was never explained to fully why I am able to heal like I am." Kit explained "all they said was it was something I didn't have to worry about." Bulma nodded shaking her head at the blood stain on her carpet. She guessed she really shouldn't have gotten white. "Where's my bike" Kit asked Trunks and Goten. "What bike" Chi-Chi asked. "Her motorbike was destroyed by Goten…..it was the one that was custom made you know the one with gun holders." Trunks told his mother who nodded. "Why do you need guns?" Chi-Chi exclaimed at Kit. "The neighbor she walks through to get to school is a really bad one mom." Chi-Chi nodded "well then you will have to walk her through there I don't like a girl her age carrying guns." "Mom" Goten snapped "I walk with Valese or ride with Trunks!" "Its fine miss the bike is also used by my uncle who uses them in his work." Chi-Chi looked at the lying girl. Her uncle didn't use them she just really needed them but why? Chi-Chi decided to let it go after all Goten was the one who destroyed it.

"I promised her to make her another one from the newest model we just made." Bulma nodded "great she can test drive it!" "I'll take her to the workshop downstairs" Trunks said taking Kit's hand and pulling her after him. "Nice meeting you all" she said as they left. "What a strange girl" Chi-Chi said. "Chi-Chi she is really shy during school and doesn't have many friends" Valese said feeling sorry for her friend. "Vegeta did say she would be antisocial" Pan said. "He-he Trunks seems to like her he never lets anyone in his lab" Bulla giggled glad to have found a thing to bug her brother about. "Thank you somebody agrees with me" Valese said. "He was really nice to her during the car ride to her missing bike." "I thought you said it was destroyed" Chi-Chi snapped at her son who scratched the back of his head. "So they did destroy it poor Kit she really like that bike" Valese pouted. "Who" Chi-Chi snapped raising a pan above her head. "Those rock boys that stole it….but Goten how did you destroy it again?" Goten was about to speak when a pan hit him onto of his head. "She messes with gangs and you still are friends with her!" Chi-Chi snapped at her youngest son. "Yeah she turned in their leader and so they stole her bike…." Valese looked sad here. "Oh so….how was the bike destroyed by you then" Bulla asked Goten. "Well you know the chopping thing at the scrap yard….well the leader threw her and him in there…..we didn't know about her healing power and thought she was dead….So I kind of destroyed the bike in anger cause it made no sense that we saved the bike but lost a friend."

Kit looked around the workshop amazed at the tech down here. "You must spend a lot of time down here" she said looking around at all the plans and designs'. Trunks almost fell against the table he was leaning on. "What… no… I get out a lot with my friends and family" he explained quickly. "Why do I care so much that she thinks I am some sort of weirdo? Must be my pride" he assumed. Kit picked up a ray gun of some sort and pressed the trigger it blew up in her hands knocking her back into Trunks. "You okay" he asked worriedly looking at her severely burned hands that were slowly healing themselves. "Yeah I was just surprised that's all" she said looking up at him. "Thanks for catching me." Trunks felt his cheeks grow warm and pushed her away. "Just don't play with anything else okay?" Kit nodded before looking at a snack bar of some sort. "It an energy bar twice the protein for saiyans and their smaller monsters." Kit looked at him oddly. "It's what Chi-Chi and my mom calls us." "Oh" was all Kit could say. "I know this is a strange question but do you have a family?" Kit looked at him and then shook her head and nodded. "Yes and no how is that possible?" "I have a human family that thinks I am their real daughter and as for anyone else no…..only my uncle." She added the last part with a lot of venom.

"You don't like him do you?" She shook her head "my creator died soon after I was finished so my uncle too me to earth to grow up until I was 14…" "What happened when you turned 14?" The wall zoomed back up and fear and anger dipped into her eyes. Trunks knew then he had asked the wrong question. "Okay well here to the bike" he said taking off the cover of his prized design. Kit eyes began to sparkle. It was sleek and a beautiful metical silver color. Kit ran her finger over it. It was beautiful as already said and so lovely. "Want to ride it" Trunks asked her glad she was pleased with his work. "Can I" she asked two inches from his face. Trunks felt as if his face was on fire. Her yellow eyes were sparkling with excitement. She smelled like honey and lavender. Trunks shook his head trying to clear it. "Sure just be careful with it okay. It has a lot more horse power then the older model." In a flash the startup button was gone from his hand. He heard the roar of the engine as she started it up. "Wait we are still inside" he yelled too late. She slammed the gas down and zoomed though the wall onto the street. The others raced down as soon as they heard the crash.

Trunks was gazing at the speeding silver line as it began to disappear from view, standing in the hole of the wall. "What happened down here" Bulma asked her son. "Kit happened as she seems to be having fun." Bulma blinked confused until Kit zoomed passed them laughing her head off. "The bike" Bulla asked her brother. "The bike" Trunks said. Another flash of silver. "I think she likes it" Goten said slapping his friend on the back. "That the understatement of the year" Bulla said as Kit stopped the bike in front of them spewing dirt all over them. "That was…SO COOL!" she said getting off. "Glad you liked it" Trunks said brushing dirt off of him. "How did it ride" Bulma asked going over a checklist. "Much better than the last one, that one pulled to the right. It also needs the brakes check and reinforced. I had trouble stopping here. The ride was so smooth though like it wasn't even touching the road." Bulma nodded and wrote down about the breaks. "All in all the perfect bike just needs a wicked paint job." "You don't like the silver color" Bulla asked hurt she was the one who suggested it. Silver was so in right now. "Don't get me wrong silver is great and the metical thing who ever thought of that is a genius." Bulla blushed. "But…" she winked at them over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs "I like fox fire better."


	7. Chapter 7

Kit smiled as she sat down for dinner. She felt her mouth began to water as her sensitive nose smelling sausage on the grill. "Hungry" Bulla teased her as she sat down across from her. Kit nodded, not eating lunch or breakfast really did a number on her body. Kit reminded herself to eat more even if she had to ram it down her own throat. "Here you go and I hope your hungry I made extra" Bunny said putting down two whole platters filled with grilled sausage. "Thanks Bunny" Gohan said. "Yeah your food is better than Mom's" Pan said excitedly. Videl glared at her daughter. "I am glad you guys could make it on such short notice" Chi-Chi said to her son and daughter in law. "No problem I am glad Goten and Trunks made a friend in school" Videl said winking at Trunks. "Yeah Kit is a great girl even if she has an odd back ground." Chi-Chi said over the slurping of saiyans eating and their kids. "More please" Kit asked holding out a blow that once was filled with potato salad. "Om my goodness you sure are hungry" Bunny said to Kit. Everyone stared at the young girl who was ramming food into her mouth then swallowing what would choke a normal person. "How…" Videl asked as a black hand reached across and grabbed food off her plate. The hand then came back and Kit swallowed it. "She eats more than they do" Chi-Chi said flabbergasted. Kit took a sip of her drink, "ahh much better I haven't eaten like that since they all you can eat buffet two years ago….they kicked me out after I ate all there food."

"Where do you put all that food in a black hole" Bulla asked her shaking her. Kit flinched away trying to keep the food down. "Bulla stop it! She looks green" Pan snapped. Bulla looked down at the green girl. "Oh sorry but sercilly do you always eat like that?" Kit groaned "don't ever do that again." She hiccupped once then again. "Oh no hic great now you hic did it hic" Kit hiccupped at Bulla annoyed. Hic hic hic. Bulla looked at the annoyed hiccupping girl jumping up somewhat with every hiccup and began to laugh her head off. "It's not hic funny" Kit snapped. Hic hic. "It is so funny" Bulla laughed. "Hic hic" hiccupped Kit causing Bulla to laugh harder. "Your right it is funny" Pan laughed much to Kit's annoyance. Hic hic. The two girls laughed even harder. Kit frowns' deepened hic. "Bulla be nice hic" Bulma began to scold her daughter when she too hiccupped. Bulla and Pan burst out laughing. Hic hic hic went the two hiccuppers. Kit looked at Bulma hiccup and then cracked a small smile. "Bulla stop laughing now and Bulma stop hiccupping its annoying" Vegeta snapped slamming his fist on to the table, causing gravy to fly up and to get on his face. Silence descended on the room. Then they heard it a small like giggle like that off bells going off. Bulla looked at Kit who was hiding her mouth with her hand. "She's laughing" Pan laughed at the weird giggle. Thus the laughter picked up again as Vegeta cleaned his face off. Hic hic went Kit still. "Here have some water" Trunks said handing her a glass filled with water. Kit smiled and took it. "You're alright Kit you know that" Pan said. Kit looked at the young girl and smiled "Thanks." "But your laugh sound like bells" Pan laughed.

After dinner Kit was relaxing and watching the sunset when her phone buzzed. Kit checked and at once her good mood vanished. Her employer had finally told her who to kill. It said one word that Kit never wanted to see again. Saiyans. Kit shut phone off hoping it would go away. But no another text appeared on her turned off phone screen. Total it said. Total meant everyone that knew them. All their friends' and family she had once done total once and never wanted to do it again. Kit began to shake in fear. No No no why everything was going great. She had friends now! Tears welled up in her eyes. She had to go asleep now now now now.! Kit dragged herself inside their house. She was out before she hit the couch. "Kit Kit" Pan called for the missing girl. "Odd I saw her come in here an hour ago." Pan then spotted her passed out on the couch. Pan walked over to her and saw the gently rise and fall of her chest. Pan covered her up with a blanket and then left. Pan was about to leave when she spotted Kit's phone on the floor. Pan picked it up and saw a new message was one it. It said total. Pan blinked and placed the phone in the kitchen.

"Should we wake her up" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the still dead to the world girl. She wasn't even moving except for the rhythm of her chest. "Let her sleep her tonight it's been a long day for her from what Trunks said." "Okay mister what's the deal you never let their friends spend the night or are kind to them in anyway. Should I be worried?" Vegeta frowned at Bulma. "Hello earth to Vegeta?" "Women she reminds me of myself!" Bulma nodded "how so?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulder. "Let me see if I can guess cold, indifferent to peoples' feelings, worked for frezia, killer, or is she also part saiyan?" Vegeta frowned at her before walked up to bed. Bulma looked at the sleeping Kit. "This is Halloween this is Halloween" Kit's phone rang. Bulma sighed but answered it. "Young lady do you what time it is! Where are you at?" "Please miss calm down…" "Who is this where is my daughter?" Daughter so she had a family here on earth. "Bulma briefs Kit fell asleep on my couch." The mother said nothing for a while. "Is she alright at least?" "Yes she…..and… (What could she say? Your daughter was attacked by a gang and healed herself from death?) She helped Trunks and Goten watch their little sisters and fell asleep here. They really wore her out." "Okay I am so glad she had made a new friend. Tell her to have a good night." The mother bought it and hanged up.

"Hey mom I am goanna put her in the guest bed" trunks said picking the sleeping Kit up bridal style. "Oh okay don't drop her…." Bulma raced out of the kitchen where the cell phone had been. She caught sight of Trunks carrying Kit up the ramp that lead to the second floor, kit's head resting on his shoulders slightly snoring. Bulma watched him go up the ramp a small smile on her lips.

Trunks placed her on the bed in the guest room and covered her up with a quilt. He was about to leave when he heard her moan in her sleep. He looked at her a light sheen of sweat on her. Tossing in bed the cover knocked to the ground. Hand clenching and unclenching her hands. Trunks walked over to her and shook her until she woke up. "You okay you looked like you were having a nightmare" he asked concern in his voice. Kit looked at him eyes happy to see him and cautious as well. "Yeah" she breathed taking big gulps of air. He smiled at her; her hair was down out of her ponytail so it fell on her shoulders. It was a long deep amber color. Darker then amber by far but still had the fiery color to it. Or maybe that was just her.

Kit blinked at Trunks why was he staring at her? With those deep blue eyes of his and that weird yet cute purple hair. Was it like that natural? In his baby pictures his head was covered always. His kid pictures showed him with purple hair. Was it as soft as it looked? Kit before she could stop herself ran her fingers through it. Yes it was smother then silk and softer then alpaca. Trunks took her hand and pressed it against his face. His skin was so warm like it was on fire. It made her palm sweaty. He gazed at her with those deep blue eyes, Kit felt like they went on forever and ever. There was just the right amount of coldness and love in them. Bulla smiled as he watched her brother and Kit look into each other's eyes. Yellow meeting blue and something passed between. Trunks leaned closer to her wanting to smell that honey and lavender smell again. When Kit pulled back and her hand left his face. Trunks's eyes zoomed back to hers. They weren't looking at him but he could see the conflicting emotions in them.

"Care to eat lunch with me tomorrow" he asked her. Kit blinked at him confused. "I know if a great Chinese place." She looked scared what of someone noticed them "Very quint and nice back alley place not many people go there." Kit relaxed somewhat, "okay" she said in a very small voice. Trunks smiled "okay how does one-ish sound?" She nodded. He got up and left glaring at his sister who was disappointed. "Trunks" he looked back at her. "Have a good night alright?" Trunks smile "alright don't have any more bad dreams okay? Good night Kit." "Night Trunks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Fox**

**Chapter 8**

**The trainer**

_Kit: Ugh I am so bored I think the next chapter well take a break from this...sigh Me: sorry she just hates that a little girl pushed her around. Kit: I was not I'm annoyed at the fact no one is reveiwing! Thank you to the people who read but please reveiw! Me: sorry she is just in a bad mood. I do not own dragon ball. Kit: Please reveiw! crying in a corner..._

* * *

Kit sat up straight in bed the blanket falling down to the ground, trying to calm down but unable to. The screams of the dead still ringing in her ears and their mangled bodies joining them in her head, it was no different then any other night except she had seen new faces. Those of peoples whose house she was in now and those who had left to go have, also those who she had only seen in pictures. Kit sighed got up. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She grabbed her staff and made her way to the back yard. Once there under the stars she felt some of the fear she had go away. The stars had always soothed her but also frightened her. She knew who was out there waiting for a report about is lovely creation. Yes she had lied to Trunks her creator was still alive. He owned her very life and she obey him without fail….but this time. She would be killing friends something she had never done before. She knew how to do it to where it would look like an accident. Who knows how many of those she has caused. The saiyans would prove tricky with their improved sense and fighting them would most defiantly catch an eye. But if she was correct they knew a lot of people. Friendly bunch this was going to be hard…..wait? Kit shook her head. Was she really going to go through with this job?

She collapsed on the cool grass enjoying the time to think and or plan. She could always hide them on another planet. Once he found they were alive she would be skinned alive for lying to him. Fake their death? No her uncle was smart enough to make sure they were dead. Then what? Only one option kill them. No she looked at the North Star. There was another option refuse to do it. She shivered not from the cold north wind but out of fear for her creator and what he would do it her and them if he ever got his hand on them. Kit watched as the moon said good bye and the sun said hello. She stood up and closed her eyes. The ground under her feet shook and moaned as ten men made from the earth rose up, they snarled at her ready to tear her apart. Kit whipped out her staff and placed it in front of her.

Bulla groaned as she heard the sounds of blasting and smashing. She looked at her clock. 5 A.M in the morning! She was going to kill her dad. Bulla walked to her balcony and stood out there. Watching Kit face earth men that repaired themselves like her. "Hey turn it down okay some people are trying to sleep." Kit looked up at her and received a punch in the stomach. She however gave Bulla an okay sign. Bulla closed the doors and landed on her bed. She lay there eyes closed before she shot up and ran down stairs. She tried to open the back door as Kit was tackled by all of them and she vanished under them. Bulla opened the door and raced outside "Kit!" Kit slammed her staff at the earth man. Destroying him as she began to fight them, it was if she had been holding back before. Her staff slammed into one then another until there was only one left. Bulla watched as she raised her hand and fired a light blue beam at it. Nothing was left but smoking ashes.

"Wooow" Bulla gasped. Kit turned to face her "Bulla your up I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Bulla nodded. Kit looked her up and down. "Maybe you should go change…." Bulla looked down at her outfit. Shorts pink with black skulls. Her top was a simple oversized tee-shirt stolen from her brother. "Not until you show me how to that" Bulla snapped. "Do what the fight thing?" Bulla rolled her eyes. "No that staff stuff that was cool!" Kit looked at the little girl. "I guess but there is only one staff." Bulla squealed and raced inside. She came out with a pipe. "Will this work?" Kit looked it over. "Yeah now grab it with two hands…not so close…about three feet apart." Bulla did what she said. "Here" Kit said as an earth monster rose up and stood still, "a practice dummy for you to hit." "Is that level zero?" Bulla asked her fearfully. Kit thought for a second "No level one but trust me there is no level zero you'll be fine." Kit gave her a friendly push. Bulla hit the earth monster. The attacked bounced back on her. She flew through the air until Kit caught her. "Scratch what I said before you are at level zero" Kit said point her down. "Teach me to fight" Bulla snapped. Kit slammed her staff into the earth. Bulla tried to do the same thing but it fell on its side.

Kit then began to spar with her. Bulla was a slow learner needing patience and lots of encouragement. "Come on put some power behind those hits" Kit said as Bulla was punching the dummy. "Ow" she said drawing back. Kit grabbed her fist and looked at the broken knuckle. "Ow ow owwwie" Bulla said tears starting to fall. "Here stop crying" Kit said as she licked the wound. "Ewwwie" Bulla said pulling her injured hand away from Kit. "I didn't finish. Do you want the pain or don't you?" Bulla held her hand out. Kit began to lick the wound. Bulla watched as the wound began to close. Until it was completely gone no trace of it at all. "You have healing spit" Bulla said looking at her hand. Kit laughed at her but nodded.

"More training" Bulla snapped. "Here hit me I am softer then that" Kit said holding up her palms. Bulla began to punch those. Kit would move them causing Bulla to move in order to reach them. "Doesn't your dad train you" Kit asked. "No he trains Trunks though" Bulla gasped. "Oh why no you?" "Mom says it's because he didn't want me to get hurt." "Do you want to fight?" Bulla looked up at Kit. "Well everybody I know fights and Pan always beats me when I fight her so yeah I guess." Kit smiled at her. "Do you want to fight?" Kit looked at the little girl. "No I want to stop soon very soon." "Why" Bulla asked as she took a breather. Kit looked out towards the sun. "There is a dark side to fighting too and I have gotten tired of seeing it."

"Bulla there you are" Bulma said coming outside. Bulla pouted at her mother. "Don't you want breakfast honey?" Bulma looked at Kit. "Pancakes are on the table Kit." "No train me you promised" Bulla said pulling on Kit's arm. Kit sighed, "Later Bulma I promised to train her." Kit put up her palms again. Bulma watched as Bulla began to punch at them. "That's harder put your entire body into it" Kit encouraged Bulla. "Mom what's with all the yelling" Trunks asked coming out coffee cup in hand. He dropped it to the ground "Bulla….she….is…..fighting?" Bulma nodded a sigh of defeat. "Come on that's all you got?" Kit asked Bulla.

Bulla slammed her fist into Kit's palm. Kit heard bone began to break and frowned as Bulla yelped in pain. "Owwwwie" Bulla said shaking her hand "Fix again!" Kit took the hand and saw the problem. Bulla's wrist was broken. Her tiny body not used to that much force. "Is she okay" Bulma asked running over. "Broken wrist" Kit explained. Bulma scooped up her daughter. "That's why I said no fighting until you're older." "Mommy let me go" Bulla explained. "I have to take you to the doctor." Bulma glared at Kit. "She is much too young she could damage something important." "No Mommmmy Kit can fix it." Bulla finally got out of her mother's hold and held the hand out to it. "Healing spit" Bulla commanded her. Kit sighed and sank her teeth into the wrist. Bulla yelped in pain. "What are you doing to my daughter" Bulma snapped trying to pull Bulla away from Kit. The earth monster pinned her arms behind her back and pulled her away.

Bulla felt the bone in her fix itself and as Kit let go the bite wound also healed up. "See mommy fixed" Bulla said showing her mother her now waving wrist. Kit sat on the ground breathing hard. "Kit you okay" Bulla asked. Kit fell to the ground. "Kit did I break you" Bulla cried. "No shut up my head hurts." Kit snapped. Bulla shut up and sat down next to her. Bulma growling saying how dare you bite my baby and say shut up to her! "Mommy be quiet Kit's hurt her head and I am fine see" Bulla showed her her wrist again up close this time. The earth monster let Bulma go. Bulma took her daughter wrist and looked at it. All there was was dried blood on it. "Kit are you alright" Bulma asked. "No my head hurts so please shut your mouth" Kit snapped rubbing her head. "Did I do it" Bulla asked. "No and yes my body uses my bodily fluids to heal you. It's just telling me to drink more."

Bulla raced past her shocked brother and father and raced out carrying her cup. Kit looked up feeling the sun off of her. "Drink" Bulla said holding a cup filled with orange juice. "Head hurts too much to sit up" Kit said still holding her head. Bulla got down and opened her mouth. She the poured the juice in it, Kit sat up hacking. "Good your better" Bulla said happily. "I was fine until you tried to choke me with that gross juice" Kit flared up at her. "It's not gross it orange juice" Bulla snapped. Kit lay back down. "Ugh this is why hate kids" she thought. "Come on I want to go play some more" Bulla said pulling at Kit's arm. "Trunks I am stealing your date!"


	9. Trunks's birthday presant

**Black Fox**

**Side story!**

_Me: Hiya okay Trunks's birthday is June 16 so everybody say a HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO HIM! Kit: whoa and just to tell you Bulla got me into this so yeah I DO NOT LIKE HIM! Me: sure I hear wedding bells! she is so in denail! Kit: JKM I am going to kill you! Me: That's my nickname it's also FXX so gotta run. Enjoy and Happy birthday Trunks!_

* * *

"Happy birthday Trunks" Trunks smiled at his grandmother. "Thanks but I told you I wanted a quiet day" he glanced at his grandmother "you know just a rest sort of day." Bunny frowned at her grandson. "But you only turn 19 once!" Trunks shook his head as he picked up a sandwich. He walked outside where he saw Bulla training with Kit. Once again Kit moved with grace and beautifulness that Trunks hadn't thought was possible before he had meet her. "Hiya birthday boy" Bulla yelled at him. Trunks felt a blush grow on his cheeks as Kit turned to look at him. He nodded at her as he quickly turned to go back inside.

"Today is his birthday" Kit asked Bulla. "Yeah we are having a huge party today at Satan's house but don't tell Trunks he didn't want a party." "Why" Kit asked as she chalked her hands up before using the tree branch as a bar. "No clue he wouldn't say" Bulla said. "Oh I guess I better find him a gift then" Kit said swinging around the branch. "No need I have the perfect gift you can give him okay" Bulla winked at her. "Really what is it" Kit asked hanging from the branch by her legs. Bulla whispered in her upside down ear. A small blush grew on Kit's face.

"Happy 19th" everyone shouted. Trunks frown deepened "I thought I said no party." "Deal with it and have some cake" Goten said handing him a slice of cake. Trunks took a bite of the cake. "Okay the cake is fine." Goten laughed "here you go one gift." Trunks looked at the makeshift box and opened it. A pair of scissors was inside. "Ha-ha but I won't cut my hair until you do." Goten laughed. Trunks got a new jacket from his mom. A day to use the gravity room just him from his dad. Bulla gave him a new tablet to work his plans on. Valese gave him a gift card to a book store. Everyone had gone except Kit. Trunks looked around for her. "Where's Kit" he asked wondering if Kit was even going to show up. She didn't like parties. "Happy Birthday purple" Kit said hugging him and placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. Trunks blinked as his cheeks burned up. Kit walked away and stood next to Bulla. "Do you think he liked his gift" she asked her. Bulla smiled at her blushing flabbergasted brother.

"Yeah I think he likes his gift."


	10. Chapter 9

** Black Fox**

**chapter 9**

**the party and the choice**

_Me: Helllo and welcome to chapter please read and review._

* * *

"She is not my DATE I was just taking her to lunch and I don't care if you steal her" Trunks yelled at his little sister as he smash the coffee mug and walked off angrily. "That is the second time that he has broken a mug" Bulma said as she walked in. "Remember dear the party is at six and I wanted you to be there on time." "We will, mommy can I take her shopping?" "Use the credit card." "Kay mommy come on Kit" Kit looked at the young girl and sighed as she allowed Bulla to tow her to the airplane. "So where are we going shopping" Kit asked Bulla as they climbed into the airplane after getting dressed. "The hugest mall in town you need a new swim suit." "I have a perfectly fine one piece thank you very much." "Yeah a one piece that's for kids you're an adult" Bulla pouted at her.

They parked and were shopping for swim suits and clothes. Kit was in the dressing room trying on one swim suit after another. Kit glanced at her phone he was going to call soon she could tell. Bulla was handing her a pink one with white swirls. Kit sighed she hated pink! "This is Halloween this is Halloween" he phone played. "I love this one buts it's too small and can you find a white one" Bulla rushed off happy Kit finally had found one she liked. Kit made sure she was around the corner before she answered "hello uncle." "Having fun playing dress up?" "How did you know?" "I told you I am always watching over you. Why isn't the job done yet?" "Uncle I was wondering….." "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THINKING" he roared at her over the phone. "I am not to think I am a killing machine he thinks for me." "Yes that is right and he wants this job done now!" "But uncle they mean us no harm they even know who I am!" Silence for the other end until. "You told them" Kit gulped for air. "Yes uncle Vegeta he figured it out he used to work for Freiza. He heard about it." "**How could you let this happen you worthless girl!** Now he knows that if one exists other could too! If you don't finish the job I will send others to do it." Kit looked at the ground "yes uncle tell creator it will be finished by today." "Kill the young girl with you soon she is annoying me."

The call ended and Kit starred at the wall angrily. Why them? Why her? She was going to have to do it, she knew that. "Hey here are the two you wanted I even found one with golden flames on it cool huh" Bulla looked at Kit she was starring angrily at the wall. "Are you okay kitty?" Kit turned towards her "what did you call me?" "Kitty like it" Bulla smiled at her. Kit gave her a small smiled "yeah I like kitty." "Which one are you going to get huh?" Kit smiled at the small girl. "I like the white one with flames" "Oh why?" Kit smirked at her here "because of fox's flames!"

Kit was driving as they went to get a bite to eat before the party. "He there is Trunks and Goten" bulla said leaning across Kit to shout "HEY BROTHER GOTEN!" "Bulla I can't see" Kit complained as she grabbed the 6 year old and made her sit in her seat as she pulled to the curve. "Kitsune" Valese yelled hugging her through the car window as soon as she put it down. "Get off of me" Kit mumbled from between Valese's breast. "Valese Hun I don't think she can breathe" Goten said pulling Valese off of Kit. "Oh sorry I am just so happy to see you here! When I heard you were coming to the party too I got so excited!" "Valese did you know **my big brother** asked her to **lunch **and I stole her!" Bulla said proudly leaning across Kit's side again. "Really" Valese shot the ticked of half saiyan a look. "So that's why he's been so moody today!" "I told you a million times** someone** made me break my coffee cup so I need my caffeine" Trunks snapped glaring at his sister. "You can get addict to that you know" Trunks rolled his eyes at his best friend. "No really dumb butt." "I want coffee to" Kit said over the arguing boys. "Yeah me too now" Valese said "want to go get one?" Kit hopped out of the car carrying Bulla under one arm "as long as you pay." "Fine by me" they walked off completely ignored by the boys.

Kit came back with a cup of coffee for her and a glass of chocolate milk for Bulla. She got in the car with Bulla and drove off saying she wanted to get something done before the party. "Trunks they left" Trunks looked up "WHAT why?" "She said she had something she wanted to get done" Trunks frowned. "Come on grumpy let's get you your coffee." "Wait why do you have one Valese?" "We just got one and a guy hit one Kit." "What did she say yes?" "No she a lesbian." "What!" "Ha-ha teasing you." "Goten I am going to kill your girlfriend." "Please don't I don't want to have to kill you" "Like you could!"

_Okay I forgot to put ages down for them! Opps this takes place sometime after dragon ball Z…. I think. I don't trust or like Gt at all…..except for Valese she is okay…._

* * *

_Trunks: 18-19 why he's is still in high school? Easy he has missed a lot of school because he's been trying to save the world and all._ _Bulma homeschooled him for most of his life until he said he wanted his senior year at a high school. Vegeta lost Bulma won he's in school and hating it. Facts: Addicted to caffeine mainly coffee, he is the joint CEO with his mother; also the tabloids say he is a player. Yet for some odd reason he stopped dating around three years ago. Loves the color blue hates the color purple, people have called him gay because of his hair color…. not a smart idea. He is a smart mouth and has pride in himself and his family he is Vegeta's son would you accept any different. Still trains in his spare time or invents. _

_Goten: 17-18 he is one year younger then Trunks and they get along just fine sparing partners and best friends. Goten got kicked out of his old school for fighting again. Trunks told him about him going to a school Bulma pulled some strings and bam he was going to the same school. His hair is still long he hates when people say he looks like his father. He is in the same year as Trunks because Chi-Chi forced him to take summer class to catch up he was a year behind before this. He is protective of his girlfriend and family. Trunks holds him in low standers because just like his father he's not the smartest person. _

_Bulla: 5-6 you will notice sometime she acts older then her age she is super smart and acts more mature then her brother at time. She loves to annoy her brother, he calls he a she witch when their mother or father can't hear them. Bulla acts a lot like her mother shopping and clothes are the only thing she seems to care about. She always used to like watching Vegeta and Trunks train and when Kit was training she decided to make her her teacher poor Kit._

_Pan: again 5-6 she is going to be annoying in this fic because Kit finds her annoying and Kit thinks little of the girl. Don't worry it will increase after she gets to know her._

_All other who cares they are older! _

_Kit: ? As you can see Kit as no defined age but she looks around 16-17 so she is younger than the others but don't let her age fool you, this fox's bite is worse than her bark and her bark is pretty bad. She has a human family that she loves dearly. She has a little brother who she was there for his birth; he is around Bulla's age. She also has a weakness for caffeine and the color purple. Maybe she can change Trunks's mind about his hair? ; ) Also kids she hates seeing them hurt but has had to do her job on them a number of times. Who she works for? For now he uncle but he works under her creator who shall remain unknown for now. Her life before the age of fourteen was normal she knew she was not entirely human but hoped they would leave her alone. No such luck. She came back and left that life behinds she has been a loner ever since. Before she had a group of friends but they disbanded. _

_Black Fox: I can't tell you much about her either. Only she is what Kit calls her self during a job. The fox is a wanted criminal on earth that no police has seen and each description has been different. She has killed a total of 14 people that they know of. She is also known outside of earth as a killer for hire. __**She never fails**_

_Uncle:? Her uncle is a person you don't want to mess with. Not someone you want as an enemy. When every Kit does a job and gets paid in stuff she can sell on earth or money he steals it from her. Her nest egg has gone from 60 million to 100 dollars in a day. Her money is in banks around the work under her uncle's name. _

_Creator:? Her creator created her and tells her where and when to shoot, she often find herself working for him killing people. He treats her like an object every time he goes somewhere to impress people of his kind he brings Kit with him. He can be sweet to her then threatening to kill her or have her tortured for fun. _


	11. Chapter 10

**The Black Fox**

**The party**

_Me: Please read and reveiw and I do not own dragon ball._

* * *

Bulma glanced at the clock once more. "I swear where are those two" she grumbled. "Chill out and come swim" Yamcha said to her from the ocean. "No thanks I'll wait until Bulla is here" Bulma said sitting down on a lawn chair opening her book. "It was nice of Bulla to take Kit shopping" Valese said to Trunks. "Yeah nice" he grumbled. "You're just mad that Bulla stole your date" Gohan laughed. "She was not my date! We were just getting lunch that its!" "Trunks throw me" Pan said to the grumpy half breed. Trunks picked Pan up and lightly threw her. She splashed down near her father. "I still can't wait to meet her, this new girl" Tein said "if she is as strong as you guys say." "She is and resistant to like 18" Goten said. Trunks nodded. "Look out' Krillin yelled as he hit the dirt as an airplane flew over him and landed on the other side of Master Roshi's house.

"About time" Bulma snapped. "Mommy" Bulla shouted from on top if the plane. "Be careful sis you could fall" Trunks warned her. "Oh no Kit won't me get hurt see" Bulla said as she stepped of the high rise plane. "Bulla" trunks yelled. Just then the metal from the plane zoomed off and created a slide so she could slide safely down. "Thanks Kit" Bulla said to the person still in the plane. "Are you alright" Trunks asked her? Bulla smiled, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail and her pink one piece swimsuit that had a frill for a skirt sort of thing. "Hey are you going to help me or what" a person snapped. Bulla smiled "nope you promised to get it." The person huffed and grumbled. "Mom mom" Bulla ran to her mother jumping up and down excitedly. "I saw Kit's house and meet her parents and little brother. She hates spiders and the color pink. Blah blah blah." "Slow down now what did you do today since you are so late?" Bulla smiled "We went shopping, and then got a bite to eat, she took me to a fight, she won a fight, also I dared her to eat a worm and guess what she did! Kit said it needed more salt and less wiggle!" Bulla giggled "Kit what's the matter?"

Kit dropped down holding a suitcase and a map up. "Why isn't this place on the map? It would have been so much easier to find then…Bulla what did I tell you about jumping off high things?" Bulla pouted "to warn your first." "Yes and why" Kit said lowering the map to glare at the kid. "Cause I might one time fall to my death if your reaction was slowed down even a millisecond." "Ahh here we are no that's a different island why does this planet have so much water?" "Put the map down and say hi miss anti-social person" Bulla yelled. "What" Kit snapped? Bulma smiled her daughter figures. Kit was wearing a white two piece swim suit that had gold fire running around it. It showed off Kit's curves she looked cute. "Your hair is still up" Bulla pouted. Kit sighed "I told you if I don't have it up it gets to knotty." "You clean up nice" Valese said giving her a thumb ups.

Kit nodded as she laid the suitcase down. "Why did you guys bring that" Yamcha asked eyeing it. "Kit wouldn't come here without it. That's why it took so long we had to go pick it up." Bulla explained "she wouldn't show me what's in it just said it would be fun." "Oh well come on Kit lets go look for fish" Valese said tugging her to the water. "Hello ladies" Roshi said hugging them. Slap Valese slapped him across the face. "Pervert" Valese snapped at him. "Uh Kit…" Valese asked her. "I hate rude men" Kit said as dark energy began to build up around her. "No no Kit he is a friend" Valese said holding the girl back. Kit hissed glaring at Roshi. "Aww come on I never get to have any fun." Kit whined. "Easy Kit easy" Bulma said calming her down. Bulma looked at Kit's back closer. "Huh never thought you be the type to get a tattoo but it's neat" she said. Kit spun around to face her. "It's a kind of weird one but it suits you." Kit nodded. "Oh yeah now I see it" Bulla said. It was a letter c with strange writing around it. "It's neat were you get the idea from" Goten asked her.

Vegeta was the one to look at Kit oddly as she answered "a friend it means a lot to me and I don't like to talk about it." "Oh okay here catch" Bulla said as she threw a water balloon at Kit. It exploed get her soaking wet "why you!" The others also joined it. "Whoa hey" Kit yelped as Trunks came up under her. She now was on his shoulders. "Ready" Valese asked her one Goten's. "Ready" Kit said. They fought until Valese was pushed into the water. "Yeah" Kit yelped as Valese pulled her in after her.

They had a good time laughing and splashing in the water….until the sky turned as black as a night without stars. "What's going one mommy" Marron asked her mother hugging her leg. "Is someone wishing on the dragon balls" Tein asked? Kit was staring at the sky. Nails digging into her palm eyes full of fear. She walked to the beach completely calm as she unlocked her suit case. She put on her leather jacket and whipped out her staff. She once again but her hair up in a ponytail trying to tell herself this was the right thing to do. "Who is coming" Vegeta hissed at her. She spun around to face him eyes wide with fear. "Did you bring them here?" Kit looked at him and knew lying was useless it was too late anyway. "**I am sorry"**_ she said to them._


	12. Chapter 11

"What do you mean sorry" Vegeta snapped at Kit slamming his palm into her shoulder. "Dad" Bulla screamed. Normally that hit would break a normal person shoulder and make them stumble back or fall down. Kit didn't even flinch and her shoulder seemed fine. Her head was down looking at the sand and Bulla couldn't see her face for her hair. "I am sorry" Kit said as she took her staff and slammed it into Vegeta's head. The blow knocked him down. He glared up at Kit blood running down from the side of his face. "Kit stopped dad didn't mean to hit you" Bulla yelled running towards Kit. "Bulla stop" her father yelled at her. Kit spun to face Bulla and in a flash slammed her fist into the little girl stomach. Bulla kneeled down on her knees, coughing up blood. "BULLA" she heard her mother scream her name before Kit slammed her hand into her neck and her world went dark.

Kit smiled and shook blood off of her hand. "Bulla" Trunks screamed charging up into a super saiyan. Goten as well ready to help his friends. They charged forward trying to punch Kit; all she did was spin away from their attacks and slam her knees into their stomachs, knocking their breath out of them. "Why are you doing this" Tien asked her. Kit just smiled and slammed her staff into his stomach. "I have my reasons Z fighters" she said coldly as she pulled her staff out and Tien dropped to the ground. "She's an assassin, she was told to kill us!" Vegeta shouted anger filling his voice. His eyes widened as he looked behind him. Kit smiled at him and he fell to the ground. Kit through her used needle away "one big fish out one left" she smiled at them. Goku charged forward. He blinked where was she? Kit slammed her fist into his jaw coming from underneath him.

Valese looked up at Kit in fear. "What are you" she asked Kit. Kit raised the staff up to her ex friends face. "Kitsune" Kit said before she fired.

"Well done Kitsune" a cold voice said as Kit walked through the ranks of the fallen Z fighters. "I'll be taking them now creator wants to see you now" the voice said. Kit said nothing just stood on the beach watching the sun set. "Sorry it's just business" she said to no one as she spun around and boarded the ship.

Trunks blinked the lights out of his eyes. "Come on get up" a gruff voice said. Trunks shook the hair out of his eyes and looked up at the person speaking. It was a dog? Trunks closed his eyes. His body was sore all over and felt as if he had spent too much time in the gravity room again. "I said get up" the dog growled before kicking him in the stomach. Trunks growled at the dog but managed to get to his feet. Memories flooded back to him, Kit kicking his and Goten's ass, Kit attacking his sister and father. What happened to them? "Where is my family" he growled the dog said nothing just pushed him forward. The dog guard led him out of the dark cell and into a hallway. Where the other Z fighters where, all of them looked pissed or scarred. All of them had a guard that held their energy sapping chain.

Trunks guard nodded to the other and began to lead them down the halls. "It couldn't be" Trunks thought as he glared at the symbol that was on each and every wall. The cold symbol for their empire….but didn't they kill the last cold? The guard stopped them in front of a thick iron door and swiped an access pass. The door opened and the guards kicked them inside. They then were chained to the ground, locking their chains into a hook in the floor. The guards then went and stood on the other side of the room. It was a large throne room. There were only two ways to leave this place. The door they had come in and the door they now faced. Trunks looked at the guards they were waiting for someone, important. Then the door opened behind him and someone walked in. "I thought I told you morons not to hit them" Trunks craned his head to look at her, Kitsune. In her normal clothes he guessed. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants grey and a simple grey workout shirt. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, high on her head.

"Sorry Kitsune" the dog guard said dumbly "they did not want to get up." Trunks's eyes widened as she stabbed her hand through his chest. "Next time you'll learn to listen" she hissed coldly as she pulled her bloody hand out. The dog fell into a heap. "Move this filth and someone untie them" she snapped kicking the body as she went over to the throne and sat down on the step below it. The guards looked at her. "Untie them you lady ship" a guard asked. Kit raised her hand and fired at beam at him, right through his heart. "Yes untie them it's not like they can use their powers" Kitsune said lowering her hand.

The guards untied them and moved the body. They closed the door after them and Trunks could hear it lock. Bulla glared at Kitsune. "Why why are you doing this" Bulla shouted at her, only being kept back by Bulma's hold on her. Trunks looked at his sister. She had a black eye and both eyes were red from her tears. Tears streamed down her face and her tiny hands were clenched into fist. "It's my job" Kitsune said coldly. Bulla clenched her teeth. "So everything was a lie" Bulla cried at her. Kit looked Bulla over and nodded curtly. Bulla felt more tears run down her face. Just then the back door opened. Kit felt to a kneeling position. The Z fighters were also in a bowing position. Not that they wanted to be mind you, Kit had used her power over shadows to force them to bow. Vegeta's frown was the hugest as the man stepped into the room. He wore a red cape and his scales were a mix of dark purple and light purple. He wore simple amour and his eyes were the same color as Kitsune's a golden yellow.

"My lord the Z fighters as you requested" Kit said to him starring down at the floor. "I see you have done well my pet" he said in a cold emotionless voice as his tail lighting touched Kit's cheek and stroked it. "I thought you might have had troubled with them" he said. "No trouble at all my lord they did not see my attack coming and I used my special medicine" Kit said. Bulla blinked as she watched Kit interact with this lizard man. Her shoulders were bunched in anger and her teeth were also gritted in rage and shame? "You may leave us now Kitsune" Kit rose to her feet and nodded at her lord. She walked past them eyes forward. She opened the door and they saw her stop.

_Don't ask don't ask just walk out. You don't care so why are you so worried because they seemed to care about you? Don't ask! _ "My lord Cold what do you plan to do with them" Kit said stopping the door from closing. Cold looked at her and smirked coldly. "The same I do every time you bring them alive drain them."

Two hours later after the Z fighters had left the throne room Kit stepped back into it. "Kitsune why did you ask what will happen to them" Cold asked tail swishing back and forth. Kit sighed inwardly "I thought you could use their strength. It would be a waste to…..just drain them and not use them" Kit said simply. The tail whipped out and struck the side of her face. Blood leaked from the wound. "Do I look like my brother" Cold hissed at her. "No my lord but I thought…." The tail reached out and grabbed her around her neck lifting her up to where she was in the air, struggling to breathe. "You do not think you are a killer that is all" he yelled throwing her to the ground. Kit rubbed her thoart as she gasped for breath. "My lord what of….." kit said softly. Cold smiled _Ah yes I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked about that. _"Your pet" Cold asked taking a sip from his wine glass. Kit nodded weakly "you said you would free her after I killed 800 times for you." Cold nodded "that I did but our deal has changed." Kit looked up at him fear in her eyes. "You see your pet is like them and I cannot have that much power lying around. Kerri will be drained now leave!" Kit took off.

_Kerri no no no! This can't be I mean Kerri isn't anywhere near! Is she? Cold that bastered!_ Kit punched the wall in anger. _**Flash back time**__ Kitsune roared in anger as she was slammed into the ground again. "I told you old man I won't do it anymore" she growled at Cold as he slammed her into the ground again. "You think you can get away so easily" he hissed at her, she could remember the smell of his acid breath in her nose making her want to throw up. "I am not doing it" she hissed back clawing at his face only for her head to be slammed into the ground again. "You will do what I say and you will do it" Cold snarled throwing her into the wall. Kit got up blood leaking from her mouth, "why the hell should I you big lizard!" Cold went back to his throne and sat down. "All children go through this time when they want to leave the nest" he smiled coldly at her. "But you won't ever leave this nest little chick." Kitsune roared in anger. Cold snapped his fingers and a man walked in dragging a woman with a bag over her head. "Thank you my friend" cold said as the women was placed in front of him. "If you don't follow my orders t will have Uncle kill her." "So what" Kit sneered at him "I don't even know her." Cold smiled "very well then." He pulled off the bag. Long wild black hair fell down. Kit sucked in her breath. "No Kerri" she cried as a guard slammed her into the ground, Kerri her friend, her sister. Kerri growled at Cold. She had an angler face and jet black eyes just like her hair. "Kill her you heard Kit" Cold laughed. "NO NO" Kit screamed. "Kit shut up its okay" Kerri hissed. "No I won't have you die" Kit screamed shaking her head. "I sell my life to you please….." Kit looked down submissively "just don't hurt her."_

Kit smirked coldly that was the day her life was bonded to Cold's. If it wasn't before I mean he did create her after all. You see after that Kit's life energy went to him. Cold was always a sickly person so Kit became his body, you could say. If he was injured the injury would appear on Kit. The only way to kill him was to kill Kit and even then you still had to kill his real body. Kit leaned against the wall it felt cold against her back. It felt nice and normal. She was at a crossed road again. She refused to let Kerri's life be drained but there was no way she could take on Cold by herself and win. Also she really didn't want them to die. Okay Vegeta could die but the others could live. Kit laughed and smiled as she walked down to the draining room. _Watch out Cold because the Black Fox's next target is you!_


End file.
